Blood, Sweat, and Gears
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 39 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Blood, Sweat, and Gears" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the thirty-ninth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on January 16, 2014. The disclaimer is read by Chi-Chi with Goku screaming in the background. Summary Android 17 crushes Dr. Gero's head, shocking the Z-fighters, and before Krillin can ask if they are on their side, Trunks blasts the androids, causing the Z-Fighters to take cover as the lab is destroyed. Vegeta then asks his son if he's done throwing a hissy fit. Trunks angrily points out the gang's problems of standing there and staring at their enemies, with Krillin admitting that they do that a lot. When the smoke clears, the androids are still alive, much to Trunks' dismay and horror. The androids open up Android 16's chamber. Android 16 activates, and states his primary function is to kill Goku, which the siblings agree to do. The three head off to find a car because 17 wants one, infuriating Vegeta in the process because he believes they're ignoring him. He transforms into a Super Saiyan and heads out to fight them, but Trunks stops him, begging him to wait for Goku. Vegeta furiously asks why he'd need "that gibbering fool's help", and punches Trunks in the stomach when he starts to say, "Because you're not as strong as-!" Vegeta flies away after the androids. Krillin says to Trunks that he pushed the "Goku Button" and that he shouldn't have did that. Back at Goku's house, Goku is "screaming up blood and not breathing too often", according to Yamcha. When he expresses his concern to Goku's health, Chi-Chi ignores him and continues cooking, commenting on how nice it was to have Goku in the house again. On the road, the androids are on car watching duty when Vegeta arrives, he and Android 18 begin their fight while 17 watches for a car. 16 acquires a hobby, bird watching, at 17's suggestion. Before the fighting starts, 18 and Vegeta have a quick verbal spar before 18 begins an onslaught of attacks. The fighting scares the birds away and 16 expresses his displeasure in a low "Waaah." 17 questions whether Vegeta's been blonde before 16 interrupts with "The birds flew away. I liked the birds." It cuts to Vegeta and 18, still in combat. Vegeta strikes the first blow and proudly states it. 18 flies away, much to Vegeta's fury, and he pursues her. They land on top of a truck, where one of the driver’s states "A couple of Europeans are fightin' on top of the truck" due to their blue eyes, white skin, and blond hair. It cuts to Trunks, who silently gripes over Vegeta's idiocy. It cuts away again after he says, "The Androids are humanity's greatest threat" and follows with Vegeta killing/injuring multiple people and destroying cars in furious attempts to hit 18, even going as far as yelling "I will kill as many people as I have to as long as you are one of them!" 18 flies back to 17 and 16, followed by Vegeta. They engage in more verbal combat before a truck comes by. 17 is momentarily excited before Vegeta blows it up, 17 unhappily mumbling, "Awhhh... Dick." 18 insults Vegeta for being short, and he retorts, "You talk a lot of shit for a washing machine. And no, I'm not just saying that because you're an Android. I'm saying it because you're a wom-" 18 headbutts Vegeta and injures him just above his right eye, causing it to bleed. Vegeta angrily promises not to go easy on her anymore but is cut off by 18, who shoves him into the cliffside. Trunks, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo arrive on the scene, Trunks asking Vegeta if he's in there. Vegeta responds with asking whether anyone got "the number of that bitch." 18 responds, and Vegeta replies, "Thank you." Krillin asks whether he's okay, and Vegeta snaps back, "Eat a dick." Krillin knows he's fine now. 17 acknowledges that "Vegeta's little pals" have shown up and asks 16 if he wants to "knock some heads." 16 says no, and 17 responds with "Whatever, man." It cuts to the Z-Warriors, and Trunks expresses his relief at the fact that he's alive and tells him they must get out of here. Vegeta scoffs at this, telling him he's got her right where he wants her, prompting Trunks to confusedly ask whether he lives in his own little world. Vegeta says he does, but he must share it with everyone else. 17 breaks in, saying he won't have to share and if anyone else tries to help Vegeta he'll personally introduce them to the ground. Piccolo shrugs it off, saying he wasn't exactly in a rush to help Vegeta, but might help it if were Goku. 16 asks if he said "Goku" and 17 tells him Goku's not here and he should focus on his birds. Vegeta interrupts, saying they should stop talking about Kakarot and that he's never even around. Piccolo shrugs this off as well, stating Vegeta wasn't exactly wrong. Vegeta turns back to 18 and says, "Now, if you'd like to continue this fight, I can finally get around to disassembling you. You smug c**t." Vegeta's words are met with outright shock from Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo, disbelief from 17, and a cold, flat stare from 18. She sighs and brushes hair out of her face, before saying, "Yup," and punching Vegeta hard. Vegeta throws a few hits and blasts her, demanding to know if it ruffled her. 18 responds with, "Well you've managed to destroy my favorite slash only jacket and ruin my leggings. So, yeah. Ruffled is a good word." Vegeta proclaims it was only a taste of his true power, and now she is going to face his Super Saiyan wrath. She attacks him repeatedly, eventually sending him flying into a rock, where he lays making a garbled expression of pain. She stalks over to him, talking about how bravado goes out the window when beaten, and stops in front of him, saying "That's pretty sad." Vegeta yells out "SAD FOR YOUUUUUU!!!", and 18 kicks him hard, breaking his arm. It makes a disgusting crack as it hangs limp. Vegeta walks a few steps before falling to his knees and screaming "FUUUUUUUUUU--" before cutting away to the ending sequence. In the stinger, Yamcha is counting how long Goku screams before he takes another breath, getting to 53 before Goku stops and muttering on how that's close to a new record. Goku eventually starts screaming again and Yamcha begins another count. Cast *Ganxingba – Android 17, Tenshinhan *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *KaiserNeko – Trunks, Mitch *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *Remix – Android 16 *MasakoX – Goku *Faulerro – Yamcha *Hnilmik – Chi-Chi *Sheldon D. Killer – Clem Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2014. *This marks the debut of Android 16. *The title is a pun of the phrase "Blood, Sweat, and Tears". *This is the first episode that is featured in an Episode Breakdown. *To date, this is the only episode of the series where Gohan isn't present. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x09 3x09 Category:Androids Saga